This invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic cable and, more specifically, to a method and system for providing fiber optic cable to end users.
Demand for higher bandwidth communications and faster transport speeds to end users is exploding. Fiber optics is one of the most effective ways to deliver that high bandwidth and fast speed, but fiber optics is very expensive and difficult to provide to end users. Traditional copper cables (coaxial and twisted pair) are used to connect end users in residential areas to networks. Internet service providers, cable companies, and other carriers desire cost-effective and simple systems and methods for providing fiber optic cable to end users.
One method of providing fiber optic cable to end users is to bury it underground. However, installation of fiber optic cable underground is disruptive to neighborhoods and office areas because public streets and private property are excavated to some degree. In addition, before excavating streets and property, right-of-way contracts usually have to be negotiated, thereby wasting time. Another method of providing fiber optic cable to end users is to install it above ground on, for example, telephone poles next to telephone lines. However, this method is undesirable because of exposure to environmental conditions, such as wind, rain, and extreme temperatures. Other problems are the complexity of the existing infrastructure of telephone poles as well as undesirable aesthetics.
Some companies install fiber optic cable in existing infrastructures, such as water and gas lines. However, problems with water and gas lines are (1) they are under pressure; (2) the gas lines are dangerous to work with; (3) public concerns about having xe2x80x9cforeign matterxe2x80x9d in water supplies; and (4) the water and gas lines are relatively small and present difficulties in installing fiber optic cable. Still other companies install fiber optic cable in abandoned pipelines, abandoned hydraulic lines, or abandoned metropolitan sewer lines between office buildings. However, these methods are limited and none provide fiber optic cable to consumers and small business owners in residential locations.
The challenges in the field of fiber optic cable continue to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for providing fiber optic cable to end users.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for providing fiber optic cable to end users is provided that addresses disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed methods and systems.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a method for providing a fiber optic cable to an end user includes disposing the fiber optic cable having first and second ends within a sewer line coupled to a premises of the end user, and coupling the first end of the fiber optic cable to a network interface device adjacent the premises.
Embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, a technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is the utilization of existing sewer infrastructure, which allows fiber optic construction personnel to avoid excessive excavation of public or private property. Another technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that most sewer lines are not under pressure, thereby minimizing the risk of leaks when tapping into sewer lines for access. A further technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that installation equipment, while laying fiber optic cable, serves to clear any blockages in existing sewer lines. An additional technical advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is that a system permits cities to charge utilizing companies rental for use of sewer lines.